A Facade
by Miss.ShadowStreet
Summary: Shadow is wearing a facade. she has to. So that she wont go back to a hell hole. But what if she falls in love and her true colors start to show?


~Chapter 1~

I must put up a façade for my parents. I am goth, emo, a _screamer_ as my friends would say. I must not let my parents know though. I hate them to much to hurt them with the news that I have tattoos, piercings, and I'm not as pure as they think I am. I look like I'm a little girl that came from heaven when I leave for school. But on the bus ride there I change into a slut that looks like Satin got a restraining order against her. On top of that I have a stunning body that could of only been given to me if I was made in hell with all the other sluts. I had a flat stomach with a little pack barely showing. I had table boobs or the normal name as DD's. I had one blue eye and one eye that was slit like a cat and the kind of brown that looks red. I had a belly button piercing that said SLUT in little black and red letters. I loved myself and I knew it. I'm a conceded little girl. And I loved it. It was so fun to be! On top of it all I had an awesome name, Shadow Lyn Love. Evil and sexy. Oh and did I mention that I'm adopted? And that's the reason for the façade. She can send me back to the adoption center. A place I don't want to go.

"Shadow Lyn! Get up your going to be late!" my mom raised her voice and I let out a little sigh. I slapped my hand down on the bed creating a little thud. I glanced at the clock on my white dresser.

"Mom! It's five thirty!" I groaned. "I don't have to be at school till seven thirty!" I raised my voice a little. Knowing that she would scream back.

"Shadow Lyn _Love_!" She emphasized the Love. For a reason too. She now thought that I was a true member of the Love family. I'm not I just joined them four years ago because my mom turned to drugs after her divorce. A nib-shit neighbor had to call the cops who called children services who put me up for adoption. And now I'm here. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I know that it is five thirty but you bus comes at six forty." She said that a little softer. I just love how she can't stay mad at me. It amuses me.

"Ugh! God! Why does the bus have to come so early?" Now I was pissed.

"Just get dressed" She said like she was annoyed. _Yea sure I'll do whatever you want Miss. Mary Jo Love._ I thought to myself. I was glad she wasn't a mind reader cause I would be dead and six feet under by now.

"Yea sure, whatever Mary." I said it with a snicker at the tips of my mouth. She walked out in a huff.

I picked my book bag up off the maroon colored floor. And walked over to my walk in closet. I picked out a knee length skirt that was a cream white and then went to where the shirts were and picked out a light pink long-sleeved sweater. I picked out white small heels with it. And the tossed them on my bed. I walked back over to the closet. And the went back over to the shoes. I slipped my hand into the little crack on the side of the middle shelf and slid it open. This revealed all my goth/slut clothes. I built this saying that I was going to use it for more of the "godly" clothes and then told my parents that I never did and they didn't question it. It did cut into my room but I didn't mind. It wasn't very big, but I didn't mind. I painted it black with neon paint splatters on it. Then I stocked it. It had all my goth/slut things in it. I loved it.

I picked out a short black mini skirt with chains hanging on the sides and on the back pockets. I then tossed it in the black book bag that looked like a giant purse. I picked out a short tank top that was tight. It was the color of blood red. It ended right below my breast. It had the word SINGLE printed on it. It had the sin of single underlined on it. Sin. True that. It had horns on the S and it had a devil tail coming off the bottom of the E. I then picked out long black boots that were knee length and were six inches off the ground. I then put on my ugly "god" clothes threw my eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick in the book bag, brushed out my long black, already perfectly straight hair and walked out the door. Off to the buss stop I go! Yippee! Not!

"Shadow! I missed you, babe!" he came running to me as soon as he saw me step onto the bus. He grabbed me into a big bear hug and squeezed me.

"Cant…breath…..Declan" I managed to gasp. I really couldn't breath .

He let go abruptly and then looked down at me. He still looked the same. He had long black hair that stopped at his green eyes. And his perfect plump lips looked so soft. "Um….what in the hell…are you-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it. I know what you are going to say. And I'm still gonna change." I let my hand fall from his soft lips that were the perfect shade of pink.

"Sweet….the first day of school and I'm already getting a hottie strip for me!" he had a cocky smirk on his face. I thought it was sexy. You would think we would be dating by now but we are just friends with befits. And they were some damn good benefits.

I walked back to the back of the bus and sat down. Declan sat beside me in a rather close manner. I didn't mind. Although his leg that rubbed against my thigh was rather warm.

I crouched down so that the bus driver couldn't see me and took off that god awful sweater. I unlatched my book bag to get my shirt when I felt a hand on my side.

"Declan…." I said wanting to sound a bit annoyed but instead it came out sounding more seductive.

"Yes…?" His hand slid up my side slowly. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"We cant have sex on a bus. And along with other people watching. It would be weird" He lifted his hand off my side and put on his thigh. He started to tap his fingers. One after the other.

"Sorry, you just have an amazing body that I cant resist." He said it like he was just saying sorry for murdering someone, but he didn't want to apologize for the crime. I gave him a look that said that I didn't care if he did touch me just not now. And the slipped my Single shirt on. I slipped off my pants. My arm slid on Declan's upper thigh and I felt his body tense. I looked up at him. He was staring at the lacey black thong that I had worn. I made a little snicker and looked back at my mini skirt I was now slipping on and then I put my stripper heals on. And then my eyeliner, mascara, and gave my hair one last brush through. I looked back at Declan's face. He was staring at the seat in front of him like there was something mentally wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically. I then realized what was wrong. I trailed my eyes down his body and stopped at the lump that had developed at the zipper of his pants. "umm….do you have a-" he nodded cutting me off. He still wasn't looking at me. But he did blush at my new discovery. "look at me please. You don't have to be embarrassed. Its natural. And I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty enough to get you little friend aroused." He laughed a little and I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. We were almost at school so I just looked at him and calmly said thank you and put my leg over him so I could feel him on me. I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear. "I think its sexy when you get a hard on." and with that I got up and left him there and walked off the bus with the loads of other kids. I looked back at him for a moment and saw a small smile on his lips.


End file.
